


Supernatural Nerf Gun Battles

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gabe is bored, Gabe isn't dead, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel can cross dimensions, Gen, Lucifer is called Samael, Nerf Gun Battle, Pre-Fall, Trickster Gabriel, all the angels, all the hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel delights in the invention of Nerf Guns, and uses them often to assuage his boredom. Fluff, Crack.</p><p>Chapter 1- Nerf Guns in Heaven<br/>Pre-Fall<br/>Chapter 2- The Trickster is Back<br/>Post Season 2, Pre Season 4<br/>Chapter 3- Helicarrier Fun<br/>Avenger universe, post-Avengers movie</p><p>Basically just a collection of drabbles where Gabriel starts Nerf Gun battles with various groups of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerf Guns in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic!! Un-betaed. Please no hate. Check me out on Tumblr: casuallymagicalarcade.

Gabriel was bored. Everyone else was avoiding him, and he was effectively grounded after putting glitter in Raphael's wings. Suddenly, he got an idea. Quickly, he snapped his fingers to conjure his prize, and hid in wait.

A few minutes later, Samael walked by looking for Gabriel. As he passed, Gabe pulled the trigger and let the little suction cup dart fly. It hit Samael in the face.

Samael looked around in bewilderment. Spotting Gabe, he started laughing. Conjuring his own Nerf gun, Samael shot at Gabe as Gabe was running, but missed, and hit Michael in the butt. Gabe, seeing this, began to laugh at Michael's shocked face and Samael's shit-eating grin. The fight was on.

Pretty soon, every angel was either in on the mock battle, or collapsed from laughter. The fledglings were helping by conjuring up more ammo for their favorite angel, and it was every angel for themselves.

God eventually came by to see what the ruckus was about. As soon as He understood what was going on, He, too, joined the battle. 

Eventually, though, some angels had to get back to work. Gabe got a reduced sentence on his grounding for letting everyone lighten up a bit.

The night after the Nerf gun fight, all the angels collapsed bonelessly into one big snuggle pile with smiles on their faces. God took a picture.


	2. The Trickster is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime before Gabriel died, he got into a Nerf Gun battle with Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen. Suffice to say, he had lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do switch from Gabriel to Loki and back again, but that is too show which side of his personality is more prominant, the fun-loving Trickster or the powerful Archangel.

Gabriel, masquerading as Loki, was bored out of his mind. Sure, it was fun killing douches in ironic ways, but after a while, even that gets boring. There wasn't much for him to be doing, except reflecting on memories, which he did NOT want to do. Still, he did have some fun times in heaven before everything went to hell. Literally.

Suddenly, he remembered one of his better tricks from heaven, and started to laugh. Sure, with his plan, he would be repeating an old trick, but it would be worth it to see the looks on the hunters' faces. 

Flying to the Roadhouse, Gabriel, in his Trickster persona, conjured up a Nerf Gun with a snap, and carefully considered his targets. Grinning like mad, Loki aimed the gun and let the dart fly, hitting Sam Winchester in the back of the head. 

Sam looked around, bewildered. He had been looking for a hunt at the Roadhouse with Dean and Bobby, when suddenly, something hit him in the head. Reaching up, he combed his fingers through his hair and came out with a little orange dart with a blue suction cup on the end. He followed the path of the dart and saw Loki. Suddenly, there was a Nerf gun next to him.

Yelling for Dean, Sam waited until Dean had entered the room before he shot him in the forehead. Bobby came in to see what the fuss was about, and got shot for his troubles too. Suddenly, there were a ton of Nerf guns and darts in the room, and Ellen, Jo and Ash joined in the fight. A few other hunters who were there joined in, too. 

When the game finally wound down, Dean asked where Sam got the Nerf guns. Grinning, Sam pointed up at where Loki was still sitting, laughing his ass off, and had been sniping them through the battle. Dean nodded in understanding and sent a thumbs up at the Trickster.

All in all, it had been a good day, and Gabriel wasn't bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests for who else Gabriel can mess with, and I am willing to bridge into other fandoms if that is what my readers want. I can even have him mess with people that he never met, like Charlie, Kevin, Benny, or Lisa and Ben.


	3. Helicarrier Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to cross the dimensions and try an old trick on a new group of people who need to lighten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First crossover in this fic!
> 
> Give me some suggestions for other crossover ideas and I will write them.

Gabriel was bored with the world he was in.

Gabriel getting bored was a bad idea nowadays, because, when he was bored, his Trickster persona came out. Now, though, Gabriel was bored with the world he was in, Earth One. He wanted to travel a bit, so he did. He flew to a dimension that was different than Earth One, but still had humans. This dimension had no demons or angels, but instead had the Norse demigods, superheroes, and super villains. It had mutants and a group called the Avengers. Gabriel decided to see if the Avengers needed messing with or lightening up.

Gabriel, now in his Loki persona, traveled to the helicarrier. Considering carefully, he choose to replay an old trick, his favorite. The Nerf Gun Battle.

Choosing his first target carefully, he shot at the one holding the bow and arrow. It hit him on the forehead and stuck. Suddenly, there were Nerf guns and darts everywhere, and the agents were having fun with Nerf guns. The redhead sitting next to the bow-guy was a brilliant shot, and bow-guy was good, too. The flag man was an okay shot, but the rich-suit guy was almost as good as the bow-guy. The nerdy looking scientist in the corner was alright, but not the best. Ah, who cares? They are having fun!

Down below, Tony had already found the person who shot Clint first. It was quite easy. He wasn't doing any harm, just sitting up there, watching the chaos with an easy-going grin on his face, occasionally shooting down at someone. Tony raised the Nerf gun, aimed, and fired.

Gabriel was shocked. Not only had someone seen him, but they had shot at him! They missed, of course, but still! Looking around, he saw the rich-suit guy staring up at him with a grin. It was war, now!

Tony ran. Apparently, it was a bad idea to shoot at the sniper who shot first, because that guy was probably a better shot than Clint. Wheezing, he collapsed laughing.

Gabriel grinned. Now that rich-suit guy was out of the way, he was going to fire his last shot, his big shot, and then, sadly, leave this dimension. He would probably come back later. Loading up, he fired the giant dart ball, the one that fired 80 darts in all directions at once. Sitting back, he took out some popcorn and watched the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> To explain the personas: Gabriel has many different masks or personas. The Loki persona is tricky, but fun-loving. The Trickster persona is vengeful, but ironic. Gabriel, as he really is, is someone who does the right thing, but is tired of fighting.
> 
> I'll just let you guys imagine the kind of chaos that Gabriel could cause on a helicarrier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a picture of many SPN characters with guns in their hand with the caption "assassin fic needed!" Someone else commented that, instead, Gabe just started a Nerf gun fight for the fun of it. I decide that the idea would be my first fan fiction ever. Please don't hate. Thank you for reading! If anyone does the assassin fic, send me the link. I will read it.


End file.
